Vjollcë : Pandora Hearts Ver
by E-61
Summary: Aku akan memberikanmu banyak cinta... cinta yang merah seperti warna mawar, begitu banyak hingga kau bahkan takkan bisa menggenggamnya dengan kedua tanganmu... dan tenggelam di dalamnya...


**- Vjollcë ~Jounetsu to Omoide~ -**

**.  
**

Story and Original Character **© E-61  
**

Original Pandora Hearts Character **© Jun Mochizuki**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kecantikan adalah cinta…_

_Cinta yang murni… terlalu murni hingga melahirkan kegilaan…_

_Kegilaan yang akan menyeret siapapun ke gerbang kematian… _

_Terutama bagi mereka yang menduakan cinta…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegelapan hampir memenuhi kamar penginapan di kota yang sangat sunyi… dan berbau mawar yang sangat pekat.

Sesosok manusia tampak berjalan di kamar itu. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan tembok yang sedingin es. Ia menghitung setiap langkah yang ia buat… berharap tidak menabrak apapun.

'Beberapa langkah lagi,' batinnya.

Kemudian sosok itu berhenti, tangannya kembali meraba-raba permukaan yang terasa seperti meja dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Empat buah lilin dan sekotak korek api.

Ia menyalakan empat lilin itu satu persatu dan meletakkannya di setiap sudut kamar. Kini kamar dengan dinding yang ternyata berwarna merah darah itu diselimuti cahaya lilin yang temaram, dan sosok sang penghuni kamar pun bisa terlihat dengan cukup jelas.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan pita berhiaskan gembok yang senada terikat di lehernya.

Ia menggulung rambutnya ke samping dan berjalan ke arah _single-seat sofa_ lusuh yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan jendela dan duduk disana. Bayangan bulan purnama terpantul di iris matanya yang nampak sayu.

**. . . .**

_Musim semi._

_Beragam wangi yang manis tercium di setiap sudut kota, dari wangi roti panggang dari jendela sampai wangi mawar di taman. Hangatnya matahari membuka pelupuk mata dari semua mahluk hidup. Mereka yang berpasangan sibuk bercengkerama sembari menikmati hijaunya dedaunan di sepanjang jalan atau duduk di beranda dengan cangkir teh di tangan._

_"Ah indahnya…" seorang gadis berpakaian serba putih berlari kecil. Tidak peduli dengan kerumitan gaun yang ia kenakan, rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai menari bebas dalam belaian angin yang lembut. Di belakangnya, seorang pria berambut kuning keemasan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang gadis._

_"Kau semangat sekali, Alice…"_

_Gadis yang dipanggil Alice itu hanya menoleh ke arah sang pria. Bibirnya yang kecil menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat siapapun luluh melihatnya. Termasuk pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang._

_"Kita kan jarang menikmati waktu berdua, Jack… apalagi selama musim dingin kau tidak pernah memberikan telegram untukku. Itu membuatku khawatir kau tahu," Alice duduk di bangku taman dan menggembungkan pipinya sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Jack pun duduk di samping gadis itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya… membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah._

_"Oh iya… aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu," Jack memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibalut kain beludru berwarna merah, "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat beberapa minggu, tapi… selamat ulang tahun…"_

_Alice membuka kotak itu. Iris keunguannya memancarkan kekaguman sekaligus tanda tanya begitu melihat isinya. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk gembok berhiaskan empat batu safir kecil yang dibuat berbentuk hati lengkap dengan lubang untuk memasukkan kunci di tengahnya. Ia pun segera memakai kalung tersebut._

"_Indah sekali… seperti gembok asli… dimana kau mendapatkannya?"_

"_Aku mendapatkannya di toko barang antik saat dalam perjalanan kemari. Penjaganya bilang kalung ini adalah pintu hati…"_

"_Pintu hati..?"_

"Y_a," Jack menggeser tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu. Mempererat jarak di antara mereka._

"_K-kau mau apa?"_

_Jack mengacuhkan pertanyaan Alice… ia terus bergerak hingga jarak antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam kerah bajunya sendiri. Mengeluarkan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kunci dengan hiasan yang sama dengan liontin milik Alice._

"_Setiap gembok pasti memiliki kunci," Jack mengulurkan ujung liontinnya tepat di lubang yang ada di liontin gembok Alice. Gembok itu pun terbuka._

"_Lihat.. gembokmu hanya bisa dibuka dengan kunciku… begitu juga dengan hatimu… hanya aku yang bisa membukanya."_

_Jack kembali mengunci gembok itu. Ia menatap Alice dengan lekat kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat._

_Dan kelopak bunga yang berguguran di sekitar mereka seolah menghentikan ruang dan waktu… seakan mereka satu-satunya mahluk yang ada di muka bumi. _

**. . . .**

Entah sudah berapa lama ia memandang bulan dari jendela yang keruh. Namun tubuhnya seakan tidak ingin beranjak dari kursi berbau khas itu… bau mawar yang pekat seperti _aphrosidiac_ baginya. Namun ia tidak terangsang untuk melakukan seks, melainkan terangsang karena membayangkan hal lain. Hal yang bisa dibilang hampir mustahil untuk membuat sebagian besar kaum hawa sepertinya terangsang.

Ia membuka ikatannya. Rambutnya yang tergerai bebas dan wajahnya yang putih bagaikan susu terlihat bersinar di kamar yang redup. Membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka…

Boneka yang hidup… namun tidak terlihat hidup…

Ia melirik meja kecil di sampingnya. Sebuah album tua berwarna biru laut dan dua gelas dari kaca yang masing-masing terisi oleh cairan berwarna merah pekat. Ia mengambil kedua gelas itu dan menuangkan wine di salah satu gelas ke gelas yang lain. Cairan yang tidak bisa ditampung satu gelas itu perlahan mengalir turun ke tangannya, ia memperhatikan aliran yang turun selama beberapa detik kemudian menjilatnya hingga hanya tersisa rasa lengket di tangannya. kemudian meminum cairan yang ada di gelasnya dengan sekali tegukan.

_Manis dan…sedikit asin…seperti waktu pertama kali…_

Ia kembali meletakkan kedua gelas itu di atas meja. Tangannya yang masih bersih ia gunakan untuk mengambil album tua yang sempat luput dari perhatiannya. Dan membukanya perlahan… ia terpaku sejenak saat menatap kumpulan foto di halaman pertama. Sebuah rumah yang hampir menyamai besarnya kastil—rumahnya… potret dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia disamping seorang pria berpakaian formal… dan dirinya yang sedang bermain bersama adik-adik kecilnya.

Perlahan, sebuah rasa rindu mulai mengetuk hati kecilnya…

**. . . .**

_Alice duduk di depan perapian. Memperhatikan malaikat-malaikat kecil yang berlari tak tentu arah._

_"Kakak…kapan ibu akan membawa pulang hadiahku?" salah satu malaikat kecil berambut kuning mendekati Alice dan menarik bagian bawah gaunnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Alice hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambutnya._

_"Sabar ya, Oz…"_

_Ting Tong…_

_"Ah… itu pasti ibu," Alice menggendong Oz dan berjalan ke arah pintu._

_"Selamat datang ibu… —ah… Jack?"_

_Jack berdiri dengan tiga kantung belanjaan di tangannya. Di sampingnya, seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan wajah yang sama persis dengan Alice sedang mempererat mantelnya._

_"Ibu tadi bertemu dengannya di jalan, sayang… nah, ayo masuk Jack," wanita itu kemudian mengambil kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangan Jack dan berjalan ke arah dapur._

_"Alice…"_

_"Ya…?"_

_Jack memegang tangan Alice dan menciumnya dengan lembut._

_"Tutup matamu."_

_Alice menuruti permintaan Jack. Pikirannya mulai menerka apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu._

_"Sekarang buka matamu…"_

_Alice membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah cincin berlian melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia menatap cincin itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _

_"Jack… ini—" belum sempat Alice melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jack menahan bibir Alice dengan jarinya. Kemudian menciumnya lembut hingga mereka berdua sama-sama kehabisan oksigen. Jack kemudian berlutut di depan Alice._

_"Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Alice?"_

_Air mata bahagia mulai mengalir turun melewati kedua pipi Alice._

_"Aku mau…"_

**. . . .**

Satu lilin padam. Sedangkan tiga lilin lain mulai menciut…

Gadis itu menyentuh foto-foto dari album dengan perlahan.

Ia merindukan adik-adiknya.

Ia merindukan hangatnya rumah itu.

Ia merindukan… tunangannya…

Tangan gadis itu bergerak. Menyentuh kayu yang menyangga kaca. Di salah satu jarinya sebuah garis yang melingkari jarinya terlihat meski samar. Tanda bahwa sebelumnya ada cincin disana.

Matanya tiba-tiba membulat. Ia melempar album itu ke samping kemudian memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya.. sebelum akhirnya tersenyum…

—senyum yang menakutkan.

_Mereka pantas mendapatkannya…!_

_Karena mereka! aku seperti ini karena mereka!_

_Karena itu mereka pantas dihukum!_

Gadis itu terus menggumam… sebelum matanya terpejam… mengantarnya ke dalam fragment dari alam bawah sadarnya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kami hancur bagaikan debu…_**

**_Berlututlah…_**

**_Bersujud dan memohonlah…pada akhir hayat ini…_**

**_Wahai yang kuasa… bencilah mereka…_**

**_Tuhanku yang tenggelam dalam kesedihan berikanlah mereka ketenangan yang abadi…*_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari mulai menyinari ruangan. Burung-burung pun mulai terbang ke sana kemari mengikuti arah angin.

"Ugh…"

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Rasa penat muncul seiring kesadarannya yang mulai kembali, ia membuka jendela dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Ia memandang seluruh kamarnya dengan datar kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan langkah yang lunglai.

**. . . .**

_Tiiing__…_

_ Alice menekan tuts piano dengan satu jari. Pemanasan sebelum bermain. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya kemudian tangannya mengayun pelan. Memainkan lagu dengan tenangnya._

_"Paris Symphony, huh?"_

_Ia menghentikan permainannya kemudian menoleh. mendapati Jack duduk sambil memandangnya sejak tadi._

_"Kenapa kau berhenti…?"_

_Alice terdiam sambil memalingkan wajah. Jack yang menyadari itu berjalan ke arah Alice dan menggendongnya. Meletakkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur. Dada Alice berdesir melihat Jack yang entah kenapa terlihat berbeda hari itu._

_"Jack…"_

_Jack terus memperhatikan leher Alice yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Ia pun menjilat leher gadis itu. menimbulkan sensasi yang sedikit geli._

_"Ahh…h—hentikan, Jack…" Alice mendorong tubuh Jack dan langsung memegang lehernya. Membuat Jack terdiam sesaat kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Alice._

_"Maaf…"_

**. . . .**

Gadis itu memperhatikan bayangan tubuhnya yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun di cermin. Ia menyentuh bahunya dengan tatapan sedih.

_Kalau waktu itu aku menyerahkan diriku mungkin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi…_

Ia termenung cukup lama, kemudian menggeleng.

_Tidak… itu salahnya sendiri…_

_Salahnya dan nafsu bejadnya… dan juga salah orang itu…_

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bak mandi yang sudah penuh terisi air hangat bercampur sabun cair berbau lavender dan membenamkan tubuhnya.

Matanya memandang tembok bata yang mulai berlumut. Pikirannya menerawang jauh meski penat masih terasa.

_Iris keunguan milik Alice memandang sosok Jack yang tertidur pulas setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menyempatkan diri untuk menemuinya. Alice mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya dan berjalan mendekati Jack dengan hati-hati agar pria itu tidak terbangun. Alice menyentuh tangannya, matanya membulat saat Jack menggenggam tangannya. Alice memandang wajah Jack yang tampak begitu tenang dan mencium keningnya…_

"_Selamat tidur, Jack…"_

Gadis itu memegang pegangan koper dan kunci penginapan. Gaun hitamnya yang panjang menyapu lantai di setiap gerakan yang ia buat.

"_Check out, miss?_"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja.

"_See you again, miss… have a nice trip…_"

Suasana yang ramai namun tentram.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan sambil melihat ke sekitar. Penampilannya yang serba hitam membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Matanya menatap jalanan di depannya dengan datar.

**. . . .**

_Alice berjalan menelusuri koridor yang sunyi dengan sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun ibunya namun ia ingin memberi kejutan untuknya sekarang. Cahaya lilin yang mulai padam membuat lorong itu cukup menakutkan, namun Alice tidak gentar. Ia tetap berjalan dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Alice berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar. Ia memegang pegangan pintu. Namun pintunya sedikit terbuka sendiri dan sebuah suara desahan muncul dari kamar itu._

"_Ahh… ah!"_

_Tubuh Alice seperti membeku. Tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ibunya mulai membuka hati lagi setelah kematian ayahnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat sang ibu berjalan dengan laki-laki manapun._

_Ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Dari kelambu transparan yang menutupi tempat tidur ibunya, ia melihat siluet ibunya yang sedang berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. cahaya lilin membuat semua yang mereka lakukan dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Laki-laki itu membuka paksa baju yang dikenakan ibunya dan menggigiti serta menjilat leher ibunya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa mendesah._

"_Ah… J… Jack…"_

_Alice terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak dapat percaya ibunya bercinta dengan tunangannya sendiri. Alice menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba berpikiran positif._

Mungkin hanya namanya yang sama…

_Ia kembali mengintip dari celah pintu. Kali ini laki-laki itu melucuti pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah._

"_Buka kakimu, Lacie…"_

Suara itu… benar-benar suara Jack…

_Ibunya menuruti perkataan pria itu, dan dari balik kelambu. Alice melihat Jack memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh ibunya. Diiringi desahan yang keluar dari mulut sang ibu._

_Alice seperti tersambar petir. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Ia tidak percaya pada kenyataan di hadapannya, dengan gemetar ia bangkit dan berjalan di lorong yang gelap…iris keunguannya yang basah terlihat bercahaya… menyiratkan kebencian dan kesedihan yang dalam…_

Pemandangan di kereta terlihat buram, gadis itu menopang dagunya sambil terus memandang ke arah jendela kereta, begitu ia sampai di stasiun tujuannya dengan langkah pelan ia mencari kereta kuda yang bisa ia tumpangi. Tak lama sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di depannya.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke mansion Vessalius?"

"Tentu nona..."

Gadis itu mengangkat koper dan bagian bawah gaunnya. Suara jangkrik dan lolongan serigala samar-samar terdengar di tengah-tengah suara roda yang menggesek jalanan, tak lama kereta kuda berhenti dan ia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Kereta kuda itu kembali berlalu kemudian ia meletakkan koper di dekatnya dan menekan bel pintu.

**. . . .**

_Pada tengah malam… Alice kembali ke kamar ibunya dengan makanan dan kotak kecil di kedua tangannya._

"_Ibu… selamat ulang tahun… aku membuatkan makanan kesukaan ibu…" Alice meletakkan bawaannya di meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur._

"_Terima kasih sayang," ibunya mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya._

_Alice melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di dekat tempat tidur ibunya dan memungutnya._

_Sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan yang melingkar di jarinya. Matanya kembali menyiratkan kemarahan._

_Alice memperhatikan ibunya yang sudah menghabiskan makanan darinya. Ia tersenyum licik melihat sang ibu mulai mengantuk… dan akhirnya tertidur. Ia mengambil piring bekas makanan dan menaruhnya di meja. Kemudian membuka kotak kecil yang ia bawa. Ia mengambil isinya, sebuah pisau._

"_Wajahmu terlihat begitu cantik… selamat tidur… ibu…"_

_Tempat tidur sang ibu kini memiliki warna baru, merah darah. Sama dengan potongan tubuh yang terbaring dengan rapi di sana._

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Memunculkan siluet seorang pria. Gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Jack…"

"Alice… aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang terjadi pada ibu dan adikmu," pria itu membalas pelukan sang gadis dan membelai rambutnya, "Ayo masuk…"

Gadis itu mengangguk. ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil koper kemudian melangkah masuk.

_Alice mengganti gaun putihnya yang telah ternoda dengan gaun hitam. Ia menaruh baju-bajunya ke dalam koper, beberapa botol kecil berisi cairan merah pekat beserta semua perhiasan yang ia ambil dari kamar ibunya. Ia berjalan ke sebuah kamar dan membuka pintunya perlahan. memandang malaikat-malaikat kecil yang tertidur pulas dengan senyum sedih._

Maafkan aku…

_Alice memandangi rumahnya sendiri dengan lirih. Ia menyiram rumahnya dengan minyak dari gudang. Kemudian ia menaruh cincin miliknya dan korek api yang menyala di beranda rumahnya. Api pun langsung menjalar menghanguskan rumah itu sampai tidak bersisa._

_Ia membuka koper dan mengambil satu botol kecil. Ia meminum isi botol kecil itu dengan cepat. Kemudian membuangnya._

Ternyata darahmu enak, ibu…

_matanya memantulkan api yang bercahaya di tengah gelapnya malam._

_"Jack… aku akan memberikanmu banyak cinta… hingga kau bahkan tak akan bisa menggenggam semuanya dengan kedua tanganmu…**"_

sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya begitu kakinya menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah, matanya berkilat tajam. Seperti belati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Karena para pendosa akan mendapatkan hukumannya…_**

**_Hari dimana mereka bangkit dari debu itulah akan menjadi hari yang penuh tangis…***_**

**_Di seberang sana… pintu menuju dunia nyata telah terbuka untuk orang sepertimu…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

*** & *** terjemahan dari lagu karya Verdie "Requiem"**

**** diambil dari cerita "La Vie En Rose" karya Komomo Yamada**

seperti judulnya, saya bikin cerita ini dari cerita buatan saya dengan judul yang sama. berhubung waktu itu teman saya yang bilang kalo Alice pertama kali muncul di kepalanya saat membaca cerita ini di note FB saya dan di cerita asli saya juga menggunakan nama "Lacie" sebagai tokoh ibu maka saya berpikiran untuk membuat versi ini. ya... meski cuma beda di tokohnya saja sih... dan maaf kalo 'M'-nya kurang tergali...

Well, terima kasih buat kalian yang berkenan untuk membaca cerita ini...

Last but not least... review, please?


End file.
